


Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death (kind of?), F/M, Finding Peace, Lost Soul Mate, Moving On, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader does not have a descriptiom, Reader is not named, Sad, Self Insert, i cried while i wrote this, reader is female, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You stand at the top of a hill, gazing at your final sunset on this earth.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I promised a new chapter to What the Sans first, but my comp isn't set up (though I am in my new apartment now!) And I wrote this on my phone while waiting for the bus after work. Hope you guys enjoy, I wanna make you cry xD let me know if I hit it on the point 
> 
> Comments make my day!

Peace.

 

You stood on top of the hill, the setting orange sun sending ripples of fluid light across your face. It had been so long since you stood here last, drinking in the warmth and bliss from the warm sunlight. Peace was all you felt, all you could fathom. You knew the heartbreak you were leaving behind, but it was far from your mind, from your soul. All you could feel was peace. 

 

You were finally leaving it all behind, the pain and suffering. The struggles of life. Everything that humanity strives for; money, love, answers, everything that living entitles. And you were happy about it. You close your eyes and let the warmth of the liquid sun drift across you, opening your arms to the sides and basking in one last embrace from this earthly form. You were leaving behind all you ever knew but you couldn't feel scared or nostalgic. All that you felt was the deepest peace you could ever feel. 

 

That was where he found you. Sans. The reason you were put on earth, only to be taken from it. There were blue tears in his eyes as he stood behind you, seeing you silhouetted against the rays of the star that kept the earth warm, gauzy white dress flowing out behind you as you enjoyed your true final sunset. The dress billowed gently in the cooling breeze, outlining the curves of your body, soft white cloth perfectly complimented against your soft skin. 

 

“how?” his voice choked out quietly, disturbing the serenity of the scene, but it couldn't break the perfect peace you found inside. Your head turned around to meet his gaze, body shifting slightly so eye contact was possible.

 

“Sans,” your voice was softer than any had ever heard it before, your gaze soft and sweet as you beckoned him up to the hillside next to you. “Come stand with me.” He obliged slowly, as if not understanding how this could be. As he shuffled up next to you, clothes rumpled from wear and mourning, you took his hand in your soft palm, interlacing your fingers gently with his phalanges. “it's so beautiful, I'm glad I could experience it one last time.” 

 

“you're right, this is a beautiful view,” he whispered out, eyes still locked on your face as you gazed out over the rolling hills to the sun, now halfway set over the horizon. “but how?” he askedquietly, wonder and sorrow filling his gaze.

 

“I think you've figured it out by now, Sans. We were meant to be soul mates. I wish I had the time to indulge in that, but we can't now. I'm so sorry I have to leave you,” you spoke in that same, soft, level voice you've had since he first approached, so much different than the fear and pain riddled voice you so usually speak in, quiet as a mouse as if in fear of being heard. This voice was confident but resigned, soft and like a lover's caress. A sob catches in his throat as he absorbs your words. “You were able to find me and see me now because of the bond we share. I'm glad I can share these final moments with you.”

 

Sans knew you were his soul mate the moment he pulled your body from the twisted wreckage of the plane yesterday, taking your last breath as he watched. His soul felt the loss of its one true mate, brought together over distance and time and insurmountable obstacles only to have been torn away from him so soon. The friendship you had built over months was something he cherished, and your first date was supposed to be after he picked out up from the airport. But now, all opportunities of feeling complete were gone. 

 

“I should have been able to save you,” he whispered, tears streaming down his face. “Paps misses you, so does everyone else. You're so important to us, why do you have to leave us?” the next question struggled to escape his lips, as if they were a bird finally breaking free of nickel bars that have been holding it back. You turned to him again, a sad smile playing against your lips. “why did you have to leave me?”

 

“We all have our time, Sans. Mine just happened to come early,” you gently brought your hand up to his cheek. “The universe will send another to you, I wish I could have had you in all the ways I was supposed to, but sometimes what we want can be taken from us far too soon.” A melancholy expression crossed your face, a sad peacefulness that broke Sans’ heart. The sun was almost set now, and as the orange rays slowly faded to violet, your body started to fade from physicality, even though it was never really there to begin with. The bond was letting go. Sans’ tears grew heavier and more prominent.

 

“don't leave me, please, I just found you,” his voice cracked and your soul faintly wailed at you. As your drew your hand across his cheekbone, sensation slowly leaving you, you smiled morosely at the skeleton.  

 

“Please, Sans, for me, move on and find your happiness. Live in the moment, with the people around you. Don't take one moment for granted, and when you find her, the one who will complete you again, never let go,” your smile widened slightly as your corporeal form faded completely, the peace inside you somehow growing stronger as you take a step back, the emerald grass beneath you no longer bending under your weight, the final rays of sunset playing upon your face as the sky darkened. “Remember be as I am, not how I was. Promise me you'll remember me, standing here, staring at the sunset. I'll see you again, even if it's in your dreams. I'll be watching you, make me proud.”

 

Sans reached out for you, barely able to hold himself together. “I promise,” he said, voice barely audible as the sun was nearly vanished beyond the horizon. “I love you,” he whispered, and you smiled serenely at him.

 

“Goodbye, Sans,” you say, and as the last ray of sun leaves your face, two golden wings spread around you, folding you in their embrace as the peace takes hold of you, and Sans watches as they seem to fold in on themselves, and in the light of dusk, dissapear and take you away from him forever. He fell to his knees, face in hands, tears streaming through his hands as his heart broke and his soul throbbed, but something inside him refused to yield and he felt you deep in his heart, lending him a fragment of that peace you felt, and the tears dried. He stood up, looking to the sky, mourning yet somehow free.

  
“goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired while listening to "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift and I wanted to write something beautiful yet agonizingly sad. Let me know if I succeeded! 
> 
> Might write a prequel to this after I finish What the Sans, idk. Maybe. 
> 
> Smooches!  
> ☆u☆


End file.
